


A Withered Red Rose: A Dark king Callum au fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on an Au made by me a long time ago and to make a long fucking story short:Callum kills Ezran and becomes the king and rules as a sadistic tyrant and uses dark magic to bend his subjects to his will.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 0???

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a stand-alone story but now it ties into the plot. It's very short so I'm terribly sorry my little doves.

As the soft warm light of the rising sun flooded into the castle, the young green-eyed tyrant because increasingly impatient. It had been hours since he'd patiently awaited the Oracle's arrival. Just before he could bark out a command to his guard the throne room's doors opened wide. "I a-apologise for many tardinesses... King Callum." Said the green-haired Earth-Blood elf. "Tardy?? I've been waiting since before the sun had risen! It is not midday! Had it not been for you being of a different kingdom, I would have you executed publicly," Callum said, his harsh words echoing through the room. "Now enough! You said you had a prophecy for me. Now say it!"

The oracle stepped back a bit at his harsh words 'okay, you've practised this Cin, don't choke up now' He thought, being unnerved by the tyrant's soul-piercing glare.

The oracle looked away from the king's increasingly angry gaze. 'I shouldn't have told him that part.' The oracle thought to himself. With a loud thunk, the tyrant slammed his hands on the arms of his throne. "Leave. Now." He said calmly to the Oracle, his words laced with poison and rage. "Y-yes, of c-course," The Oracle turned and left, in fear of what would happen if stayed.

Soren let out a soft breath, didn't even realize he was holding it. 'Red-haired warrior' he thought, turning his gaze slightly towards Gren. 'He can't mean-' "SOREN!" Callum yelled, interrupting his train of thought. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE REPEATING MYSELF!" Callum barked in rage. "I apologize, my king," Soren said, kneeling before his king. Callum huffed in rage. "I have an order for you and your knights. Effective immediately"

Soren's eyes widen, he was still processing what had been said. Soren breathing was panicked and quick "B-but my King. W-we can't d-do this. T-this is genocide. I-it-" "How is this different from the bloody battles you've lead for me before." Callum said calmly with a sadistic grin. "How is this any different?" He continued, toying with Soren's psyche. "You're no better than me" Callum chuckled softly before giving him a glare that could make even the most hardened of war veterans feel terrified. "But for questioning my command, you must be punished..." Callum said, knowing the perfect punishment for him.

**"As punishment for questioning my command, the first person you must kill... Is Gren."**

Soren's heart sunk and he turned his gaze towards Gren. Gren was petrified in fear when he heard the first command he knew he'd be killed but to be killed by his love was too much for him to process. "Well?" Callum said Sharply. "What are you waiting for? A Divine intervention? Do it! Now! Or I'll do it for you" Callum reached for his satchel filled with items needed for his spells.

Soren's hand reached downward, preparing to draw his sword, as he started to approach Gren. Tears began to well up in his eyes when he got closer. "I h-hope... I can meet y-you on the o-other side one d-day..." He struggled to get out, hiccuping between some of his words. Gren, not knowing how hard this must be on him, decided to him give a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, if I was I was gonna die I'd rather it be by the person I loved the most than anyone else." He said before feeling a start pain inside of his chest.

The Oracle, who'd been watching through a crack between the door was filled with terror. "So, how'd he take it?" A voice said softly with an ever so recognizable Scottish accent. "Not as well as you said the old him would take it." The Oracle said watching the dirty blonde grieving.

'Oh my...' The young tyrant thought looking up from the bloody mess on the ground. 'It's tea time'


	2. A moonlit walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren goes on a walk with a friend.

It had been three weeks since the Oracle has delivered the prophecy. Three weeks since the young tyrant lost his temper. Three weeks since Soren had last seen Gren's smile. Three weeks... Since Soren had murdered him. It had been three weeks, but to Soren, the pain of it all felt so brand new and fresh, as if it had happened yesterday.

Soren shook his head trying to clear his mind of this guilt that was chaining him down like a rock in the endless sea.

He'd slaughtered hundreds- no, thousands of innocents in the past three weeks alone without feeling a thing but the memory of that day Gren fell but his own hand wouldn't stop haunting him.

Even now, as he laid wide awake in bed the sound of Gren's last breathe wouldn't leave him.

Soren stared at the ceiling in silence, the gentle light of the pale quarter-moon falling on his face. He heard the voices of his fallen loved ones haunting him like angry ghosts.

They were judging him, reprimanding him, hating him, wanting him to die so that he can suffer the same fate that they had.

'Why did you have to live? I was more important than you could have ever been! I could've stopped this if you had just let me live!' A female voice said, her voice dripping with venom.

'Why couldn't YOU protect me when I needed you most? I thought I had raised a son. Not a quivering coward like you.' A familiar male voice said.

"Father, please... forgive me. He was just... too strong..." Soren said sheepishly.

'You feel sorry for him yet haven't felt anything for ME?' Soren gasped as he started to feel panicked. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

'I had fallen to YOUR SWORD! YOU KILLED ME' The voice said lashing out in anger.

Soren started to hyperventilate, his body shaking as felt overwhelmed with emotions.

"I didn't- I-I..." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he dug his nails into his arm, drawing blood.

'QUIT ACTING AS IF YOU HAD CARED! IF YOU HAD TRULY CARED ABOUT ME, ABOUT US, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED THE KING WERE HE HAD STOOD! NOT FOLLOWED HIS ORDERS LIKE A BRAINLESS MUTT!'

Soren was now curled up and crying, his hair a mess and arm bleeding from the new self-inflicted wound from his panic.

'You know I had always wondered why I had ever loved someone like you. You're a weak, pathetic, BRAINLESS, HUSK OF-'

Knock Knock Knock

Soren's gaze darted to find the source of the sound, pleading for it not to be just another voice inside his head.

Another trio of knocks helped him pinpoint the location of the noise. He sighed in relief knowing it was just someone at his door, he felt at ease knowing he wasn't going insane, at least not fully.

He eagerly approaches the door and opened it, wanting to be in the presence of another being, of something that was real instead of alone with these voices in his head.

"Soren, do…" Corvus glanced over at the wound on Soren's arm. "Are you alright, son*?" Corvus questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me" His hand quickly covered the wound. "Did you need something?" Soren inquired tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if you had the time to talk" Corvus looked up from Soren's arm. "But it seems that you might be busy with something else…" Corvus now glanced away, sighing softly.

"Oh no no no! I can definitely talk, I just need a bit to clean myself up." Soren said somewhat cheerfully.

"Alright, but we need to talk somewhere private, are you okay with going to the forest?" Corvus asked.

"Of course! I'm not… I'm not a coward!" Soren's just couldn't help but recall what his father's voice said to him.

Corvus smiled slightly "Alright. I'll see you there" He said walking off into the moonlit hallway.

\--------

Soren walked around the path in the woods he'd been looking for Corvus for a few minutes now.

"There you are, son*," Corvus' voice said behind him. "Walk with me," Corvus said walking ahead of him and gesturing him to come on.

Soren compiled and followed him closely.

"It's such a beautiful night, wouldn't you agree?' Corvus asked him. "I guess it does look pretty tonight… but you didn't ask to talk to me just to talk about the weather, did you?" Soren questioned.

Corvus clicked his tongue "Impatient like always." He sighed

"Guess I'll just get to the point. There are rumours of war, Soren. The king is restless, he seems scared of something. I feel as if it has something to do with Amaya's disappearance two weeks ago and ever so recent branding as a traitor, but something tells me you know more about this than I do." Corvus said, crossing his arms.

"Oh… Well…An oracle delivered a prophecy… and the king didn't take that well" Soren's voice quieted down to nearly a whisper at the end but Corvus knew what he said.

"I suppose that does make some sense as to why he's on edge… do you remember what the prophecy was about?" Corvus question.

Soren looked over to him, somewhat distressed "I don't know. Something about how someone with red hair will kill him? I don't want to think about that day." He looked away, trying to distract himself of that day but couldn't help feeling tears well up.

Corvus placed a hand on Soren's shoulder. "It's fine. You don't have to talk about that day anymore." He said to him softly.

"I don't mean to ruin this moment but, please heed this warning"

"War between the human kingdoms is coming, and somehow King Callum has already convinced the King of Neolandia to side with him, though I do not believe it was of his own will," Corvus said, leaving Soren alone with his own thoughts in the unforgiving cold of the night.


End file.
